If this is wrong why does it feel so right?
by Not all angels get to heaven
Summary: Gwen is torn between the love she feels for Rhys and the Love she feels for Jack...but what will she decide when reality hits home?
1. Chapter 1

i am proud of this story so hope ya like it!

it is short so will only be two or three chapters!

* * *

Gwen walked over to Owen and stood next to him, "Owen, I need to talk to you about…"

He interrupted her with his 'I don't care' look "Gwen… we where fuck buddies for a short period and the last things I need are your life troubles" he turned away from her,

"Actually smart arse, it's about Tosh- in case you haven't noticed she is head over heels about you, I don't know why."

She walked back over to Tosh, "I'm sorry Tosh, you know Owen, if he got any further up himself he would be inside out" they both laughed briefly,

At that moment Jack came down from the lift above them, "hello ladies" he said in the same playful tone he used every morning,

Tosh looked back to Gwen, "captain Jack Harkness, a mystery wrapped in skin, does anyone even truly know him?"

"I guess not" She looked at Jack, his big American smile beaming back at her, she didn't care how little she knew about him, in her heart she felt nothing but pure lust and want for him, but her head knew confessing the love she felt would make life even harder than it was now so she decided to keep it to herself, even if he felt the same way.

The day went the way it usually did, pizza and coffee, Tosh gave everyone a headache with her computer talk and they smiled back politely, the only downside to the day was Owen opening his stupid mouth and seriously offending Gwen about her welsh accent and the fact of was she sure Rhys loved her, of course he did, they shared a flat, he…was always at work…never went out with her…was happier when in the company of a bottle of beer than when in the company of her, but he loved her, didn't he?

She ran outside, she couldn't take any more; her head was ready to explode.

She sat on the cold wet bench above the hub, and waited, although she wasn't entirely sure what for. Jack appeared and sat next to her, "what's up with you?"

He looked at her with concerned eyes, Gwen pulled herself from the thoughts that filled her head and smiled weakly, "nothing, im just thinking"

"You must have a lot to think about"

"I do"

"For three hours, in the rain"

"I hadn't noticed" she felt her wet hair and realised she must be going mad

"C'mon" Jack stood and held his hand to her "I'll take you back home and you can talk to Rhys"

"He's away, with work, back in two days"

"I'll drive you home then"

She stood and took his hand as he led her to the SUV.

Their journey was quiet, Gwen thought, again, and jack said nothing, in case he came out with something that would upset her more than she clearly already was.

The first and last words of the drive came from Jack telling Gwen the engine had stopped.

Jack stepped out of the car and opened the door for Gwen "do you plan on staying in the car all night?"

She looked blankly at him "night" shutting the SUV door behind her she walked toward the flat and walked the flight of stairs leading to her home, "well I'll see you tomorrow"

"Yeah" she stood to kiss his cheek, he did the same although cheeks where not the final destination of both pair of lips, they kissed each other tenderly.

"This is wrong, you love Rhys" Jack whispered as he pulled away from her,

"Then why does it feel so write?" she unlocked her front door and walked inside kissing him again, pulling the jacket from his shoulders she quickly and briefly told him that almost from first meeting him she had felt nothing but love for him.

"I guess I always felt the same way but was too nervous to admit it" he said pushing her against the wall

"Really, you, nervous?" she said flirtatiously as she unbuttoned his shirt

"Yep" he pushed her onto the bed; the rest of the night was a fusion of scattered clothing, passion, lust and want for each other.

She awoke the next morning with a strange feeling that she never felt after a night with Rhys, she liked it. Lying back down she gently moved Jacks brown hair from his eyes, "what are you doing?" he whispered quietly

"Nothing" she looked at him and smiled

Suddenly, breaking the moment Jacks phone rang "shit" he tuned over and pulled his phone from his trouser pocket "what?"

It was Owen, "sorry, but something's up with Janet and we need you to take a look, oh and where Gwen is, I can't get hold of her… and where are you? You're usually the one calling us"

Jack paused thinking of something to say "I'm getting coffee"

"Why not make it your self?"

"Cos' I fancied a change… I'll be ten minuets"

He put the phone down and looked at Gwen "come on, something's happening at the hub" he got up out of bed and pulled on his trousers, "can you see my shirt?"

"I think it's in the kitchen, have you seen my trousers?" she asked almost laughing

"Under the bed." He looked at her, this must have been the happiest he had ever seen her.

Fifteen minutes later and the two where out of the door, thankfully it was only a short drive to the hub, they came through the entrance side by side

"Bit of a coincidence, you two turning up together"

Jack looked at Owen "I saw her on my way back, and thought oh, I'll give her a lift… do you have a problem?"

"No"

"Well then shut up."

Jack took the papers from Tosh and walked toward the holding cells, "so what do we have here?"

"I don't know" Tosh smiled " Owen came down earlier and said it started making low moaning noises, like it was scared, but then it started to have a sort of 'fit' rolling around and slamming its fists against the glass"

"Ok" Jack looked at the ceiling, "can you run some tests and hopefully that will give us some more answers."

Gwen looked up from her computer screen, "rift activity, only minor"

"So nothing is moving in or out of the rift?"

"No"

"Good, umm… Gwen, need to speak to you about your outburst yesterday"

She rolled her eyes and followed him into the office.

"Look, im sorry, I…"

Jack laughed and placed his hand gently on the side of her face, "what are you sorry for?"

"Jack I seriously think I love you"

There was silence for a second, "and that's something to be sorry for?"

She looked at him, "im engaged jack, you know I am…"

"Do you love him?"

She paused; there was no easy way to say this, "yes."

* * *

well i like it! Please review!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

This is the last chapter of this story, it has a bit of a cheesy ending but what is life without a little cheese?!

* * *

He looked squarely at Gwen his blue eyes watching her every movement, "so I was just a one night stand?"

"Jack please" she held the top of his arm, "let me finish"

He stopped, "well… you've got about thirty seconds, I'm a very busy man"

"You know what, screw you!"

He laughed sarcastically, "I believe you already have"

Jack began walking out of the office

"Jack wait!" Gwen blocked the door with her body, "yes I love Rhys, but not in the same way I love you."

Jack paused, "I haven't got time for this" he pushed Gwen gently out of the door, closing it behind her.

"What was all the shouting about?" Owen asked Gwen as he passed her on the stairs,

Gwen didn't answer, just kept walking, "Gwen?"

She turned sharply, "Do I have to explain myself to you?"

Owen decided to quit while he was slightly ahead, "Torchwood…" he thought to himself "its one hell of a job"

That day, unlike most was difficult. Jack was, as you can imagine, still angry with Gwen although he couldn't help to look over to her, making sure she was ok.

Gwen wasn't angry, but disappointed, with no one but herself, how could she be so stupid…she lived with Rhys, she was getting married to Rhys, but that didn't mean she loved him or he loved her.

After a few hours of staying out of his way Gwen finally plucked up the courage and went to talk to Jack, he still was sat in his office going through the never ending stack of paper work "I thought I said I didn't want to see you"

She thought for a minute "No you didn't"

He wanted to laugh; the smile on his face gave him away

"Jack I'm sorry, really sorry" she put her hand onto his

He looked at her, "I know you are, but you have to tell him, or, you have to end it with me. It's not fair on both Rhys and I"

She kissed him lightly "I will."

Owen opened the door to Jacks office "Gwen" he looked at her "wasn't interrupting anything was I?" he then smirked at Jack, "anyway, Gwen Rhys is here, he's not in the best of moods.

Gwen rolled her eyes and made her way down stairs.

"What Rhys?" she stood in front of him "Jack, Owen, Tosh, Ianto can you give us a minute?"

The three all walked into Jacks office.

"Ok, what do you want?"

Rhys looked at her his eyes reflecting anger, "I want to know who you've been sleeping with!"

"What, I don't know what you mean" Gwen knew exactly what he was on about but didn't want to say, not yet.

"Who have you been sleeping with, Gwen, because this watch and this belt aren't mine, is that simple enough for you to understand?"

She said nothing, just looked at the floor

"Its jack isn't it?" he threw the items with some force towards her "well?"

Still, she said nothing; he stepped closer to her grabbing at her hair, pulling her head back "WELL!"

"Rhys, please," she said nearly crying "your hurting me" she struggled to break free but it was no use,

"Answer me Gwen and I'll let go of you" he pulled slightly harder on her head

"Yes!" she tried to pull away

"Yes what?" he tightened his grip even more

"Yes I slept with jack!" the first tear ran down her face

"Why didn't you say that in the first place?" he said pushing her away from him "you're a slut" he spat at her as she sat on the floor.

"JACK!" Rhys yelled up the stairs, he opened the door and saw Gwen red faced and crying, he automatically ran to check she was alright.

"Don't go any where near her" Rhys stood in between them, "did you know she was engaged before or after you slept with her?"

"Get out of my way" he said sternly rolling his eyes, Gwen was still on the floor waiting for the next move

"You're just as bad as she is" Rhys swung his fist at Jack knocking him off balance,

Just as he was about to hit him again Gwen stood up ad tried to push Rhys away,

However instead of Jack getting yet another fist in the face it was Gwen that received it, she fell to the floor with a crash, by this time Owen and the others where stood at the door, "Come on Rhys, this is stupid" Ianto tried to convince him to leave,

"Shut up pretty boy or I'll knock your teeth out too"

Gwen stood and looked at Rhys, "Rhys please"

He looked back "You want me to hit you again?"

Jack quickly stepped behind him and pulled his arm up behind his back, "you see Rhys, where I come from its considered very bad manners to even think about hitting a woman, let alone pulling her hair and knocking her to the floor, oh, and that was my favourite watch, I suggest you get out…now,"

"Fine" Rhys looked at the group "I'm going" he turned and made his way to the exit,

"Rhys," Gwen began pulling her engagement ring from her finger, "Take it back."

Rhys took the ring "oh, and I want you out of my flat" she looked into his eyes, "goodbye Rhys" and then he left.

Jack walked to Gwen and wrapped his arms around her, "I'm sorry"

"What for?"

Jack smiled at her "I seriously think I'm I love with you"

She laughed and lightly kissed his cheek, "I guess that makes two of us"

"What, you love yourself?"

"You know what I mean."

Owen looked to Tosh "C'mon" he smiled at her "let me take you out for dinner; it's been one hell of a day."

Tosh turned to him, "is it a date?"

"If you want it to be,"

She smiled and put her hand on his forehead, "Dr Owen Harper, are you sure you're feeling alright, you're not on medication or anything?"

"No I'm fine… hurry up and get your coat before I change my mind"

* * *

Well thats it! PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


End file.
